


Crystals

by RavioxHilda



Category: Beast Island - Fandom, Entrapdak - Fandom, Entrapta - Fandom, Hordak - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavioxHilda/pseuds/RavioxHilda
Summary: After Horde Prime is destroyed by She-Ra, Etheria is at peace once again for the first time in years. While the Princess Alliance is hard at work rebuilding the kingdoms and villages that cover the planet, Queen Glimmer sends Entrapta and Hordak to Beast Island to restore all of the First Ones Tech and the Elementals that have made their home on the dangerous island. Will they succeed?Cover art done by: https://lordesilverstein.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak/Entrapta (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

After Horde Prime had been driven out of Hordak's body and destroyed by She-Ra, there were many things that had to be fixed on Etheria, as both the Etherian Horde and the Galactic Horde had caused major damage to the planet.

All of the clones that Horde Prime had created had turned out to be pretty harmless, as they had all been disconnected from the hive mind when Horde Prime was destroyed.

In fact, many of them had been eager to start new lives, so the Princess Alliance had employed them in rebuilding Etheria, though the Etherians who were still alive on Etheria wanted their tormentor for many years, Hordak, to pay for his crimes.

Queen Glimmer had agreed that Hordak would pay for what he has done, but until she could decide what his role in the rebuilding of Etheria would be, he was to remain a prisoner in Dryl with Entrapta, which he was more than happy to oblige.

For the first few months afterward, the two had been hard at work building machines that would aid in the planet's restoration, as well as boost Etheria's planetary defenses, in case another threat decided to invade, and She-Ra wouldn't be able to stop it.

In truth, neither of them minded, as it felt like they were back in the Fright Zone when they had been working on the portal machine, though now they were working on something that would help the planet instead of conquering it.

Scorpia had been given back the Fright Zone and the Black Garnet, and she had a large group of clones help rebuild and remodel her kingdom, with Perfuma's help. 

Mermista and the people of Salineas were staying in Bright Moon as refugees, while Hordak and Entrapta were to make up plans to help rebuild and possibly improve the kingdom, while robots and clones were waiting to assist with rebuilding as well.

The first few months of peace were wonderful for everyone, as Etheria was slowly getting back on its feet, with Bow, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra all preparing to go to space to restore magic to the universe.

However, a few days before the Best Friend Squad was due to leave, Glimmer was completing her final rulings before her father Micah would take over as King Regent while she was in space, when Mermista came bursting into the Throne Room in Bright Moon.

"Queen Glimmer, I have a few complaints about some things that I would like to discuss with you!" She said, her voice appearing to shake the Throne Room as she stomped in, Sea Hawk right behind her.

Glimmer was in the middle of speaking with one of the Royal Guards when she looked over to see Mermista and Sea Hawk standing at the foot of the throne. 

She excused herself and teleported down the steps to where the couple was standing, Mermista standing with her hands on her hips.

"Mermista? Is there something wrong with your room? Do you need help?" Glimmer asked, and Mermista simply glared at her.

"I was wondering when my kingdom is supposed to be rebuilt. It's been months, and no one has heard anything from Geek Princess or her boyfriend, who, by the way, destroyed Salineas. When are they supposed to be starting on that?" She demanded, and Glimmer sighed, as she pulled out a small portable computer from her pocket, and sent out a communication link to Crypto Castle.

After a few moments, Entrapta's face appeared on the screen in her lab, with Hordak working in the background.

"Oh, Glimmer! How are you?" Entrapta asked, as she turned away from the screen, flipping down her welding mask and began working on a piece of machinery.

"Entrapta! How is work going on the plans for rebuilding Salineas? Have you made any progress?" Glimmer asked as Mermista stared at the screen, Sea Hawk with a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

"Oh, the plans for Salineas? I should have them around here in the lab somewhere, but there may be a slight issue with rebuilding the kingdom."

Mermista walked up so she was directly standing in front of the screen where Entrapta was standing.

"What is the problem?" She asked through gritted teeth, and Entrapta looked at her with a surprised expression before she pulled out her own portable and showed it to the group.

"These are the plans Hordak and I have been working on for rebuilding Salineas, and while the plans are finished, it will be difficult to complete them without integrating First Ones tech into everything, especially the Sea Gate." She said, and then pulled up another diagram, as Mermista groaned in frustration.

"So why can't you get more First Ones tech or whatever? Isn't that what you used to build robots for the Horde?" She demanded, and Entrapta winced, as she shook her head.

"That First Ones tech that we were using here at the Horde was destroyed when Horde Prime invaded Etheria and pretty much destroyed everything in the Fright Zone. In fact, we have pretty much dug up all of the First Ones tech we can find on Etheria." She said, and Glimmer thought for a moment.

"Are you sure there's nowhere else you can go to get First Ones tech? Bow and Adora said that there's degraded First Ones tech on Beast Island, why don't you go there?" 

"It's too dangerous." 

Everyone looked up to see that Hordak had stopped working, and was now only staring at the wall.

"It is too dangerous for Entrapta to go to Beast Island. If anyone is to go retrieve First Ones tech from Beast Island, I will go alone. Entrapta can continue to work on the plans for Salinea's restoration here at Dryl." He said, and Entrapta looked over at him, before shaking her head.

"No, if one of us goes to Beast Island, we both go to Beast Island! I know what it's like in there, and it's dangerous to be there alone. If you want us to go to Beast Island, we'll leave as soon as you tell us to."

Glimmer thought for a moment, before sighing, brushing her hair back from her face.

"If you two are both willing to go to Beast Island to retrieve First Ones tech, and can promise that you will both return safely, then I will issue the command, and I will ask Scorpia about arranging a transport to fly there, but who will watch over Dryl while you're gone, Entrapta?" 

"We'll do it."

The group looked to see that Spinerella and Netossa had walked into the Throne Room, the both of them holding hands with one another as they approached.

"Spinerella and Netossa, I didn't expect to see you both here at Bright Moon today. I thought you two were helping boost Plumeria's defenses while Perfuma is in the Fright Zone with Scorpia." Glimmer said, and the couple shrugged at Glimmer's remark.

"Perfuma returned early and said we could return to Bright Moon if we wanted, and then we hear the conversation you're all having about Entrapta leaving her kingdom, so if Dryl's people need two Princesses to watch over them while Entrapta is away, we'd be happy to help." Spinerella said, and Netossa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we don't have our own kingdom to look after, so we'd be happy to watch over Dryl. We've already been working with most of the clones there anyway on how to cope with being separated from their hive mind, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind." 

Everyone then looked over to Entrapta and Hordak on the holographic screen, and after a long moment of silence, Entrapta nodded.

"I would very much appreciate it, thank you, Princesses. I'll make the sure that my staff here at the castle knows that you're coming. They'll have a feast of tiny food prepared for you! Bye!" 

The hologram disappeared, with Mermista looking around the Throne Room, before groaning.

"I'm going to head back to my room. Let me know when Geek Princess and her boyfriend get back." 

Mermista and Sea Hawk both left the Throne Room, and Spinerella and Netossa Botha smiled nervously as they slowly began to back up out of the Throne Room.

"Well, we better go get packing for Dryl. Thank you ever so much for allowing us to stay here at Bright Moon, but for now, we must take our leave. Bye!" 

By the time they had finished speaking, they had made it out of the Throne Room, and the doors closed behind them.

Glimmer teleported back up to her throne, and as she slumped back into the chair, she sighed.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." 

~~~

"Are you sure about this, Entrapta? You know how dangerous Beast Island can be, considering we barely got out alive last time when we went there to rescue you." 

Entrapta was standing on the docks that overlooked the Fright Zone, where a flying transport was awaiting takeoff. 

Hordak was on the ship, preparing it to leave, as Entrapta was saying her good-byes to Adora, Catra, and Glimmer, as well as Bow and Wrong Hordak.

"I'll be fine, I've survived there before! I was there for a while until you all came and saved me!" Entrapta said, and Bow frowned.

"Are you sure you can trust Hordak, though? What if he does something to hurt you?" He asked, before he felt a hand slip into his own, and saw Glimmer standing beside him.

"She'll be fine, Bow. Besides, I don't think Hordak will try anything to hurt Entrapta." She said, and Bow sighed, as Adora and Catra stepped forward, and Adora hugged Entrapta.

"You remember that if either you or Hordak are in trouble, you can always send out a distress signal from your ship, and we'll be there to come to help you as soon as we can, okay?" She said, and Entrapta smiled and nodded, as her attention shifted to Catra, who was standing awkwardly to one side.

"Entrapta...just come back safe, okay, and keep Hordak in check," Catra said simply, and Entrapta smiled.

"We'll be fine, I promise! I managed to program these earplugs that will block out the signal that broadcasts from the center of Beast Island and keep from affecting our minds, but there are still a few kinks I need to work out, but we'll be fine!" She said, before she sensed a presence behind her, and turned to see Hordak standing behind her, back in the armor Entrapta had made for him, the pink crystal back in its place, though his eyes were still green.

"Entrapta, the ship is ready to make for Beast Island? Are you ready?" Hordak asked, and Entrapta smiled, nodding eagerly.

"The ship is ready to leave now! Bye, everyone! We'll be back before you know it!" Entrapta said, before ducking into the ship. 

Hordak was about to follow her when he noticed that everyone was staring at him with a look of contempt, Glimmer stepping forward and staring directly at him.

"If I find out that you have done something to harm Entrapta and sabotage the mission, I will make sure you are banished to Beast Island for good. Do you understand?" Glimmer said, and Hordak glared at her, before nodding once.

"No harm will come to Entrapta, and I will make sure of it." He said, before going onto the ship, the door closing behind him.

After a few moments, the ship levitated off the ground, before immediately flying off in the direction of Beast Island. 

Glimmer sighed, as Bow stared after the ship as it disappeared from sight of the Fright Zone.

Wrong Hordak was staring after it as well, a sad look upon his face.

"Will our brothers be okay? I have only heard bad things about Beast Island." He asked, and Bow smiled, nodding reassuringly at Wrong Hordak.

"They'll be fine, Wrong Hordak. Entrapta managed to survive on Beast Island for almost a year before, I'm sure she can survive now." He said, before hearing a snort come from behind.

They all turned to see Mermista standing with Sea Hawk, as she rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Uh, are you sure we should be sending Geek Princess off with him? What if he forces Entrapta to stay on Beast Island with him forever against her will? We can't trust him." Mermista said, and Glimmer sighed.

"The technology that could be restored when brought back from Beast Island could be crucial to the restoration of Salineas. Until then, Bright Moon will continue to house the refugees from Salineas until Hordak and Entrapta get back." Glimmer said, and Mermista snorted again.

"Whatever."

She walked off, with Sea Hawk hurrying after her, as Glimmer looked over at Bow holding his tracker pad in his hands.

"Have you heard anything from the other Princesses?" Glimmer asked, and Bow looked down at his tracker pad, before shaking his head.

"Frosta and Perfuma said they're both repairing their kingdoms and boosting their defenses, Scorpia is working on making the Fright Zone into a habitable kingdom again, while Spinnerella and Netossa are still making their way to Dryl. It wouldn't surprise me that they would be busy." 

Glimmer sighed, before flopping down next to him, her cape sprawling out around her, as Adora and Catra sat beside her, holding hands with one another.

Adora placed a hand on Glimmer's shoulder, who looked up to see Adora looking at her comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, Glimmer. Besides, we still have to take Mara's ship up into space to start restoring magic to the universe, so we need to finish preparing and repairing the ship. Entrapta finished everything on the ship, right?" Adora asked, and Bow nodded, as he pulled up the schematics of the ship.

"Entrapta repaired everything as well as she could, and she made sure that if anything went wrong with us piloting, Darla could automatically take control of the ship and pilot it herself, so I think we should be good to go." Bow said, and Glimmer smiled, snuggling up closer to Bow as they all looked out over the top of the Fright Zone, where Entrapta and Hordak had flown off to the most dangerous place on Etheria.

~~~

"The ship will be arriving at the Hazardous Materials Disposal Site in approximately fifteen minutes." 

Hordak and Entrapta were on the small transport that led to Beast Island, though all the two could see was the ocean that surrounded the island.

"Thanks, Darla! Could you send out a transmission link to Bright Moon? We promised Glimmer we would let her know when we arrived." 

Entrapta was walking around the small ship, packing supplies and tools, as Hordak kept an eye on the autopilot to make sure that the ship wouldn't veer off-course. 

"Entrapta, did you name your ship's computer programming...Darla?" Hordak asked as Entrapta was digging around in a small supply closet. 

"Yeah! She used to only exist on Mara's First Ones ship, but I managed to snag some of her coding from the ship and transfer her here." Entrapta said, happily typing away on the ship's keyboard, when a holographic screen appeared, showing Glimmer's and Adora's faces.

"Entrapta! We got a message from Darla saying that you're approaching Beast Island. How far away are you from reaching the shore?" Glimmer asked, and before Entrapta could answer, Darla spoke instead.

"We will be arriving in approximately five minutes at the shore of what you refer to as 'Beast Island.' Shall I start preparing to land the ship?" Darla asked, though Entrapta was too busy speaking with Glimmer and Adora to notice that Darla asked her a question.

"Yes. Commence the landing sequence to land on the shore of Beast Island...Darla." 

Everyone looked up to see that Hordak had stood up from the chair he was sitting in to examine the map's course, as he looked out the window to see the dark silhouette of the island.

"Affirmative, administrator. Commencing Landing sequence."

As the ship's internal landing systems began switching on, with the ship slightly shaking as all the landing gear was prepared, Hordak could feel shivers roll down his spine.

He had sent many to die here, now he was to see for himself why everyone who was sent to this island never came back.

"Hordak? Hordak!" 

Hordak snapped out of his thoughts, to feel Entrapta's hand on his arm, with her looking up at him with concern.

"Hordak? Is something wrong?" Entrapta asked, and he looked at her for a second, before shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

"I am fine, Entrapta, you need not worry. We are coming up on Beast Island, we must prepare." He said, and Entrapta smiled, removing her hand from his arm, and continuing to pack as many tools as she could fit in her rucksack that she decided to bring along.

"We have arrived at Beast Island. Opening doors."

The ship's doors slid open, revealing the dark shadows the island cast on the shore, and Entrapta could sense that somewhere inside Beast Island, one of her friends was waiting for her.

"Entrapta? Entrapta! Are you still there?" 

Entrapta and Hordak looked up to see the communication link with Glimmer and Adora was still open, though neither of them had noticed while trying to prepare the ship for landing.

"Oh, Glimmer! You're still here?" Entrapta asked, and Glimmer sighed, as Catra snickered in the background.

"Darla said you and Hordak have reached Beast Island. Will you two be okay on your own? Do you need us to come to Beast Island to help?" Adora asked, and she saw Hordak shake his head.

"A large party here would not be ideal if Entrapta and I are to move around Beast Island undetected, either by the beasts that live here, or some other threat that we will need to fight." He said, and Entrapta nodded in agreement.

"If we're in trouble, we'll send out an emergency signal to Bow's tracker pad. I will have my portable on me while we're restoring the tech on Beast Island, but don't you worry! You have your own mission to focus on!" 

Glimmer and Adora hesitated for a moment, before Glimmer nodded, brushing her hair to the side of her face.

"If you two believe you will be fine, then we will too. Just try and stay safe, and not get killed or eaten alive by monsters." She said, and the holographic screen disappeared as she disconnected the communication link.

Entrapta hopped out of the ship in glee, as Hordak warily followed as he carried Entrapta's rucksack in his hands. 

"We have a lot of ground to cover if we are to make it to the center of Beast Island within our time limit. Glimmer said we have a week to restore all of the First Ones tech here before she sends She-Ra to rescue us." Entrapta said, as she looked around the small beach with a smile on her face, while Hordak simply frowned. 

"How are we supposed to restore the First Ones tech that has been on this island for eons within the span of a week? Did you create any technology that would help with doing that so quickly?" Hordak asked, and Entrapta smiled widely, before walking over to Hordak pulling out something from her rucksack that he was holding.

When she opened her gloved hand, it showed a small three-pointed crystal, the red color appearing to be slightly glowing.

"This is a crystal I found back in one of my kingdom's mines, and it corrupted not only all of my robots that I had connected to First Ones tech, but also She-Ra herself, then again in the Northern Reach when I was looking for First Ones tech for the portal machine."

Hordak's eyes widened, as he leaned down to investigate the corrupted data disk, gently taking it from Entrapta's hand as he examined it.

"Are you certain that we should use this for restoring the First Ones tech on Beast Island? The technology here is already corrupted, we may make it worse by using this disk." He said, and Entrapta took the disk from his hand, and then placed another crystal in his hand, a pink, triangular one with First Ones writing engraved onto it.

"What is this?" Hordak asked, and Entrapta smiled, as she twirled around in glee, her hair flying out behind her, as she took the crystal from his hand, holding them both up for him to see.

"I found this pink data crystal the last time I was here on Beast Island, and it was the first piece of uncorrupted First Ones tech I had found here. Due to the way it is designed, it is impossible for it to be corrupted. This crystal not only blocks out data corruption from the degraded First Ones tech on this island, but also the corruption from this data disk." She said, and Hordak still looked at her, confused.

"If we can use the pink data crystal to block out the corruption, how does the data disk come into play with restoring all of the degraded tech here on Beast Island?" He asked, and Entrapta giggled, as she pulled out her portable and showed Hordak a diagram on her screen.

"While the data crystal can restore any corrupted First Ones tech, it can only restore it one at a time, and that would take much too long, and unless all of the First Ones tech is restored at the same time, the signal that is broadcasted from the center of this island will corrupt the tech all over again. However, if we use this data disk to corrupt everything first, we should then be able to restore everything at the same time with the purifying data programmed into the data crystal." 

Entrapta then placed the data disk in a small bag, and the data crystal into another small bag, before pocketing them and shouldering her rucksack. 

"We have a long way to get to the center of the island to where the signal is broadcast. As we get closer, you and I will have to wear these earplugs I designed so we won't be affected by the signal. If we're too drawn in, we won't be able to break free, meaning that we could possibly never leave Beast Island." 

Entrapta began walking along the beach that lay outside the dark interior of Beast Island, though with the dense clouds that covered the whole island, there wasn't much light out on the shore either.

Hordak followed close behind her, as he was listening closely to any sign of movement that could reveal a potential threat to him and Entrapta.

He had sworn to himself that he would do whatever it takes to keep Entrapta safe, and to make sure that she leaves Beast Island safe and sound, even if he had to sacrifice his own life to get her out.

That was his goal, to keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Netossa and Spinnerella were walking along the main mountain path that led to the Crypto Castle in the small kingdom of Dryl after they had offered to watch over the kingdom while Entrapta and Hordak were away on Beast Island.

Dryl wasn't very big, with only Entrapta's castle, the town square, and a small town that laid at the foot of the Crypto Castle. 

As the couple approached the entrance to Dryl, they heard a bit of rustling, before a Horde clone popped out from behind a pillar.

"Greetings, brothers! It is I, Wrong Hordak, at your service!" 

Wrong Hordak bowed to the two Princesses, who both laughed nervously as he straightened back up, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, Wrong Hordak, I didn't expect you to beat us here to Dryl. Were you sent here by Queen Glimmer?" Netossa asked, and the clone enthusiastically shook his head.

"No, this is my chosen place of residence, as my brothers live here together, or at least they did until they went to the 'Beast Island' place that everyone has spoken of." He said, and Netossa frowned for a moment.

"Brothers...do you mean Entrapta and Hordak? Do you live with them here in the castle?" She asked, and Wrong Hordak's smile disappeared for a moment.

"Oh no, I live in the town square outside of the castle where my brothers live. I have a feeling that my brother 'Hordak' does not like me very much." He said sadly, and Netossa looked at Spinnerella with a confused expression on her face.

"Hordak, the man who crash-landed on our planet and has been attacking us for years, gets jealous about Entrapta? I never would have thought I'd see the day." She said, and Spinnerella chuckled.

"Yes, darling, even the enemy can have someone they love, just like how I love you." She said, kissing her wife's cheek, who just smiled again.

"Wrong Hordak, do you know where we are staying in Dryl while we watch over it until Entrapta and Hordak return?" Spinnerella asked, and the clone thought for a moment.

"I do not, and I have no way of communication with Beast Island, but my shorter brother 'Entrapta' has said that you will be allowed to stay in the 'least dangerous part of the castle', in her exact words. As I am still getting accustomed to living here, I will accompany you in finding the least dangerous part of the castle. Please, follow me."

Wrong Hordak then began walking in the direction of the Crypto Castle, as Netossa and Spinnerella cautiously followed behind him.

Dryl was known by everyone in Etheria to be almost covered in booby traps, with the Crypto Castle itself being a labyrinth that even its own Princess could barely navigate on her own.

It was also built to blend into the mountains surrounding the kingdom, so all of the buildings had been built with dark stone or metal, giving the entire kingdom a harsh and somewhat scary atmosphere, which was quite the opposite of the kingdom's Princess.

Princess Entrapta had always been known to be bright and bubbly, albeit a little strange with her enthusiasm for science, but the strangest thing about her was her companion.

Hordak, the almighty leader of the Etherian Horde, had shown up with Princess Entrapta in the clothing of a Horde Prime clone a few months before, about two weeks after Horde Prime had been destroyed by She-Ra.

Since then, the normally reclusive Princess had been spotted showing her new lab partner around Dryl, showing him the wonders of being free, though most of the time, the two were shut up in Entrapta's lab, working on tech for the Queen of Bright Moon.

Slowly, more and more Horde Prime clones had taken up residence in Dryl, living in the small town, though everyone in the small kingdom flocked to the town square weekly for meditation, therapy, and yoga with Perfuma, Plumeria's Princess.

As Wrong Hordak led Spinnerella and Netossa into the town square, Perfuma was at the front of a large group of clones, who were all sitting on yoga mats with all of their eyes closed as Perfuma helped them all through meditation.

When the Princess saw the trio, she waved and smiled at them as they quietly slipped through behind the crowd and into the Crypto Castle.

The foyer of the castle was dim and eerie, and the two Princesses and Wrong Hordak both stood out in the dark interior of the castle.

"Well, it seems that Entrapta is not really one for sunlight. There are no windows at all in this castle." Netossa remarked, and Spinnerella sighed.

"I'm sure this place is lovely. After all, every Princess's castle is beautiful in its own way, we just may have to look more for it here." Spinnerella said, and Netossa rolled her eyes, though she did have a smile on her face.

"Princesses!"

The group immediately turned to see an Etherian Horde bot with scratch marks on it, projecting a holographic screen, where Entrapta's face could be seen on it, with Hordak beside her, though all the Princesses and Wrong Hordak could see in the background was water.

"Entrapta? Is that you?" Netossa asked, and Entrapta nodded enthusiastically.

"Wrong Hordak told me that you two arrived at Dryl, so I asked Emily to bring me out here to tell you 'Welcome to Dryl!' This bot is Emily, and she's programmed to know her way around my castle, so she'll make sure you don't get lost while Hordak and I are away." Entrapta said, a wide smile on her face, while the Princesses just laughed nervously.

Wrong Hordak looked up at the screen in awe, his eyes sparkling as he saw his brothers once again.

"Brothers, when are you returning back to Etheria? I would like to make sure that the castle is fit to be seen before your return." He asked, and Hordak looked over at him, a sour look on his face.

"We will be back within the week, but in the meantime, make sure that our guests are well cared for." Hordak said simply, and Wrong Hordak's ears drooped, as he nodded sadly.

"Yes, brother, I will see to it." He said, and Hordak nodded, before he walked off-screen, leaving only Entrapta in view, who was looking after him worriedly before she turned back to face the group.

"Well, Hordak and I have to go, my sensors are picking up something that is heading this way, and we still need to hide our transport. Emily, make sure you take care of the Princesses and Wrong Hordak. Bye!" 

The screen disappeared, leaving the now group of four in the darkness of the Crypto Castle, now only ominous without its Princess.

~~~

Entrapta and Hordak were both dragging the transport they had arrived in at Beast Island to somewhere hidden where a monster couldn't find and destroy it.

Previously, transports to Beast Island were only one way, so the energy tank was only big enough to allow for enough energy to get to Beast Island, but not to leave, to prevent people who were banished from ever leaving the island again.

However, now that Hordak and Entrapta were both planning on returning to the mainland of Etheria, they both had to make a few adjustments on the transport Scorpia had lent them, such as adding another energy tank for the trip back to the Fright Zone, as well as a camouflaging force field that would keep the transport out of sight.

Hordak was using the full force of him in his armor, while Entrapta was using her hair and hands to push the transport into a secluded part of the small beach, positioning it behind a large rock.

They both then slumped onto the ground in exhaustion, breathing heavily from the physical exertion of pushing an extremely heavy ship behind a rock.

"Well, it seems the beast that may have been heading our direction must have gotten distracted, my sensors are indicating that it seems to be moving away from our location." Entrapta said as she used her hair to check her portable, her arms crossed over her stomach.

Hordak looked over at her, smiling warily as he tried to catch his breath, laying his hand on top of the crystal that powered the armor he was wearing.

"We should start moving again soon. We are exposed here on the shore, we need to move deeper into the island. Are you ready?" Hordak asked as he stood up, and Entrapta smiled and nodded gleefully before using her hair to bounce to her feet.

"All of this technology here will be so useful to not only rebuilding Etheria, but also fascinating to study if Glimmer lets us keep some of the First Ones Tech for research. Oh, imagine the data we could collect, we would be able to make so much with some extra First Ones tech!" Entrapta said excitedly, and Hordak smiled at her, his heart warming at her voice.

Hordak was still getting used to being so happy for so long, and being able to be with Entrapta for as long as they both wanted. After months of being separated from one another due to Catra's betrayal and sending Entrapta to Beast Island, and then almost immediately having his mind wiped by Horde Prime after he discovered the truth, Hordak was scared that any day now, it would turn out to be a dream and he'd wake up in Horde Prime's ship, empty and alone.

He then felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Entrapta looking up at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Hordak? Are you okay? You didn't respond when I first called your name. Is your hearing functional?" She asked, and he sighed and nodded, as he carefully took Entrapta's hand in his for a moment, before placing it back at her side.

"I am fine, you do not need to worry. We should really get moving, the sooner we can leave this wretched place, the better." 

Entrapta frowned for a second, before she gathered up her things, as Hordak slung Entrapta's rucksack over his shoulder, it being surprisingly heavy, as they began their journey into Beast Island.

Beast Island had always been a dangerous place since it had first come into existence a thousand years before, when a large First Ones ship had crashed onto a large island, killing everyone who was aboard and who was living on the island.

In fact, the ship had crashed so forcefully that part of the ship sank into the island, permanently embedding it there, its silhouette serving as a warning to all who dared approach the island.

After the First Ones had deemed the now deserted island inhabitable, they had designated it as a dumping group for degraded tech that had no use anymore, and it was only meant to be a dumping ground for old tech, until the First Ones had discovered something unforeseen.

The chemicals that had been used to power the First Ones Tech that was scattered all throughout the island had corroded their protective shells and began leaking out, causing the landscape to mutate into a toxic wasteland. 

Any small animals that had crawled up from the sea and drank the toxins began to mutate into monsters, and any seeds for plants that were buried deep in the ground had sprung up as poisonous and dangerous dark vines. The toxins soon reached the water, polluting it and either killing or mutating any living beings that were still living there.

However, the biggest problem was the Signal.

The Signal was a result of a homing beacon that had been placed on the First Ones ship that had crashed onto Beast Island becoming corrupted, sending out signal waves that weakened any living being's resolve to continue living, until they eventually became part of Beast Island.

It was the most dangerous part about the island, and was the reason that no one could live there, even prison wardens that Shadow Weaver used to send from the Horde to make sure anyone who was banished there by Hordak couldn't leave before they too were all eventually drawn in by the mysterious Signal.

Hordak had never visited Beast Island himself, he only had the limited files of reports soldiers that were from the Horde had sent in before mysteriously disappearing, as well as some spy bots he had sent to investigate before they stopped functioning and stopped sending in data to the Horde.

Now, he was here with Entrapta by his side, where she had been banished by Catra, his supposed ally, after Entrapta had tried to come warn him about the dangers of the portal.

This is where she had lived for almost a year, while he was destroying the surrounding planet and was fighting tirelessly against the Rebellion in hopes of seeing her again, only to find out from Catra's supposed ally, Double Trouble, that his companion had not defected to the Rebellion, but was trapped on Beast Island, most likely dead.

"Entrapta, do you know how to reach the center of the island with the least amount of danger in our path?" Hordak asked, and Entrapta stopped in her tracks, as she thought for a moment.

"There really isn't a safer path to take here, every single path spells certain death to any who travel them. If we can find my friend who I left here, we may be able to travel to the center of the island faster."

Entrapta then began walking down the small path again, before she turned around to see that Hordak had stopped, his expression confused.

"Friend? Did you make a friend here? Who is it?" He asked, and Entrapta smiled as she thought about her robot.

"She's a First Ones mobile transporter that I managed to fix up and revive, though it was quite complicated. She's a mix of organic matter and machine, but she helped me survive long enough for Bow and Adora to rescue me, and she helped me steal tiny food from Glimmer's dad." She said thoughtfully, and Hordak smiled, having to consciously remember not to sigh in relief.

After Hordak had returned to his true self and reunited with Entrapta, she had introduced him to Wrong Hordak, and he was quite shocked to see that his closest companion had replaced him with another clone.

This "Wrong Hordak" character was very upbeat and energetic, and when he had first seen Hordak, he had hugged him, which he was not used to at all. Entrapta hugging him was one thing that he could accept, even cherish, but what appeared to be his replacement hugging him was not as well received.

Entrapta had explained to him that Bow was the one who had given him that name, not her, and that she had not replaced him, that she wanted him, Hordak, not another clone.

Hordak's hand drifted up to the crystal that was inlaid in his armor, where it was engraved with some strange symbols.

Entrapta had told him that the symbols were First Ones writing, but when he had asked about what the symbols meant, she didn't say anything, though her face did go a little red.

When he heard Entrapta say she had found another friend here in Beast Island, where he should have been to rescue her, he was again worried that Entrapta had replaced him because he had unknowingly abandoned her to die in the most dangerous place on Etheria.

Hordak shook his head to get his mind out of his thoughts, as he looked around the area he and Entrapta were walking through.

Dark vines crisscrossed above them, forming a dense canopy above them, so the dim lighting that made it through the heavy storm clouds that covered Beast Island couldn't shine through.

The only illumination that was provided was from what appeared to be crystals that were embedded in the trunks of what appeared to be trees, though they didn't appear to be healthy or even alive, and were covered in dark vines.

There were also larger glowing orbs that appeared to be growing out of the ground, which lit the way of the path that Hordak and Entrapta were walking along, the soil grey and black, which gave the island an even more ominous feel.

Entrapta had her mobile out, with the screen dinging every few seconds, as they appeared to be following a faint beacon to another part of the island.

"Entrapta, where exactly are we going to? I would have assumed the Signal broadcasting from the center of the island would be stronger." Hordak asked, and Entrapta smiled as she pointed to the front of them.

"I'm using my computer to track where my robot would be located after I installed a makeshift tracker into her programming so I'd be able to track her. If we can find her quick enough, we may have time to spare to study the First Ones tech after we restore all of the tech here." She said, and Hordak nodded in agreement, before he stopped suddenly, as he thought he had heard something.

Entrapta had noticed that Hordak had stopped and stood absolutely still as he appeared to be trying to hear something. 

"Hordak? Is everything okay?" 

She tentatively walked towards him again, her hand reaching out to him, but before she could touch him, he took her outstretched hand and pulled her close to him, a look of anger and perhaps even fear on his face.

"Something is coming, I can hear it. We need to get out of here as soon as we can before it reaches us. How far away are we from reaching your friend?" Hordak whispered to her, and Entrapta looked down at the mobile in her hands, as she pressed down on it, the weak signal they were following becoming stronger.

"Not too far, we can make it to her if we run. What direction did you hear the noise come from?" She asked, and Hordak pointed in the direction the signal Entrapta was following.

She frowned as she listened for herself before she began walking towards the signal again slowly, with Hordak slowly following close behind her as he continued to listen for any other strange sounds.

Hordak carefully held onto her shoulder with one hand, making sure he didn't squeeze too much from the pressure and fear he was currently feeling, otherwise he'd hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Entrapta then stopped, as she looked down at her mobile again, as she pointed towards a large dark silhouette in the distance.

"The signal says she's right there, but she's not moving. Do you think she's okay?" Entrapta asked, and Hordak frowned as he squinted to look closer at the large dark shape in the distance.

"It's difficult to tell from this distance. Would you like to get closer?" He asked, and Entrapta nodded, as she began dashing towards the signal, Hordak chasing after her, before the ground started to shake.

"Entrapta!" 

Hordak ran after her as Entrapta stumbled around from the movement of the shaking ground, catching her before she could fall over, as the dark silhouette that they had been tracking starting rising up.

As the dim light hit the shape, Entrapta could see the blue metal that made up the robot, and the giant purple sphere that resembled an eye, with its giant purple hands propping it up from the ground.

Hordak growled as he readied himself to defend Entrapta, before she started running towards the robot, her hair trailing behind her.

"Entrapta!" He yelled, seeing the robot bend its head down, as it gently headbutted Entrapta, who grabbed onto the robot's head and hugged her.

"Hey girl, I kept my promise! I came back for you, just like I said I would."


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora were all working in the main part of Mara's ship making sure it was ready for deep space travel, while Catra and Melog were checking the rest of the ship, when Darla's voice came online.

"Incoming transmission from Entrapta on Beast Island. Would you like to open communications?" 

Adora stood up from where she was fixing some wires that had somehow managed to escape through parts of their paneling and break free, and walked over to Darla's communication panel, Bow and Glimmer behind her.

"Darla, open communications with Entrapta. She may need our help." Adora said, and Glimmer sighed.

"Or she may just need some new materials or just submitting a report. We don't need to assume that every time someone calls on us that they need help, especially with the war over now. Darla, patch it through."

The communication panel lit up as a holographic screen lit up, with Entrapta's face taking up most of the frame, though the trio could see Hordak in the background, as he appeared to be scanning the area for something.

"Entrapta! We haven't heard from you in a while, is everything okay?" Bow asked, and Entrapta happily nodded, a big smile on her face. 

"Things are going great! We found my robot friend that we left behind on Beast Island, and she still works! Look!" 

Entrapta appeared to move the camera where the hologram was projecting, and what appeared was a giant blue robot with a purple eye, while Hordak appeared to be staring up at it, almost like he was studying the mechanical beast.

Glimmer looked at it in confusion, while Bow and Adora just smiled and laughed nervously.

"That's...great, Entrapta, really great. Have you made any progress in making it to the center of Beast Island?" Bow asked, and Entrapta thought for a moment, her facial expression turning serious.

"Hordak and I have only just arrived at Beast Island, and while we may have tech that goes far beyond anyone's understanding, it won't be able to speed up our travel anymore. However, we have my robot friend now to help us with getting to the center of the island more safely, provided we don't get caught up in the Signal." She said after a moment of thinking, and Adora nodded, though she still had a worried expression on her face.

"And you're sure you don't need us to come help you? She-Ra's power may be useful in temporarily purifying the tech so that you can finish quicker and get you away from that terrible island." She said, and Entrapta smiled and shook her head.

"You have your own mission to focus on in space, and while I would desperately love to explore space as soon as possible, I need to stay on Etheria and help with the damage that the Horde caused, that I caused. We'll be okay, I promise." 

Adora sighed, crossing her arms as a way of trying to feel like she was protecting herself from any unsure feelings, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Catra standing beside her, with Melog standing on the other side of Adora.

"Adora, if Entrapta says that she and Hordak can handle themselves on Beast Island, then I think they'll be fine." She said, and Adora looked worriedly at the screen again, before nodding reluctantly and taking ahold of Catra's hand in her own.

"You're right, I'll try not to worry." 

Catra smiled, as she gently kissed Adora's cheek before looking up at Hordak and Entrapta on the holographic screen.

"Entrapta, how are things going on Beast Island? Are you guys doing okay?" She asked, and Entrapta smiled widely and nodded, while Hordak merely looked away and walked out of view of the screen.

"All of this tech here on Beast Island is simply fascinating, I can't wait to study it all once it has all been purified, with Glimmer's permission of course." Entrapta said eagerly, looking expectantly at Glimmer to answer, to which she only smiled nervously.

"Um, we can talk about it once you get back to Bright Moon, but until you do, do not mess with any of the tech that you find, unless it is to purify it, okay?" She said, and Entrapta's smile lessened as she nodded solemnly.

"Right, we'll get right on that! Bye!"

The screen disappeared, as the four of them collectively sighed.

"Was there a reason they were calling? It's not like either of them to talk to anyone without a good reason." Catra asked, and Glimmer shrugged.

"I think Entrapta was using the excuse to show us her robot mech on Beast Island that she found to ask if I would be okay with her experimenting with the tech her and Hordak are purifying in Beast Island." She said, and Bow looked at her with a look of concern.

"Are you concerned that Entrapta and Hordak will do something bad if they get to experiment on all of that First Ones Tech?" He asked, and Glimmer slowly nodded.

"I know that Entrapta helped us against Horde Prime and that Hordak only acted the way he did because he was influenced by Horde Prime, I'm just a little scared that while they may have good intentions, they'll accidentally cause a catastrophe."

"Trust me, Hordak would make sure that anything they do will not put Entrapta into any danger. If you put her in danger, he will go on a rampage until she's safe again." She said, and Adora looked at her girlfriend confusedly.

"How do you know that? He's never acted like that for anyone else before." She asked, and Catra laughed nervously.

"That slight disagreement Hordak and I had before Horde Prime abducted us was about me sending Entrapta to Beast Island after falsely accusing her of letting the Princesses in to rescue you when I stole you and the Sword." She said, and Glimmer, Bow, and Adora all stared at her in shock. 

"He tried to kill you because of Entrapta? I never would have thought that Hordak could be so protective of anyone, much less someone like a Princess." Adora said, and Catra shrugged.

"It was pretty obvious that Hordak had gotten somewhat attached to Entrapta by pretty much everyone who lived in the Fright Zone, except they didn't seem to notice at all, and they still seem to think that they're only friends, even now." She said, and the three looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that? I thought they were only friends, or whatever weird word they have for it." Bow said, and Catra smirked, running her hand through her hair.

"Hordak and Entrapta may be the most reclusive people I know, preferring to stay shut up in their lab than talk to anyone, but lately, they prefer to be shut up in their lab together on Dryl, and with how they act around one another, it wouldn't surprise me if they had deeper feelings for one another than they're letting on." 

~~~

"Hordak, could you bring me my tools from my bag? I need to do a maintenance check on Janet." 

Entrapta was walking around her robot mech, inspecting her while Hordak dug around in Entrapta's rucksack and pulled out a small toolbox from the top of the bag, before closing it again and placing it on the ground.

"Is Janet the name you have decided to give to your friend?" Hordak asked, and Entrapta nodded, as her hair took the toolbox from his hands and began working on Janet.

"I decided I should give her a name since I named the First Ones ship Darla, but I never could decide on what name to give her until we had gotten back from saving Catra and Glimmer from space." 

At the sound of hearing Catra's name, he grumbled and turned away to focus on working on a piece of his armor, while Entrapta looked at him worriedly, and climbed down from Janet and landed beside where Hordak was sitting and working on the armor. 

"Hordak? Is everything okay?" Entrapta asked, reaching out with her hair to touch him, before pulling back as he looked at her, his expression softening the slightest bit, as he put down the tool he was holding.

"Why did you allow Catra back into your life? Why did you forgive her? She tried to kill you, and you just let her off with no punishment. She should have paid for what she had done to you to make you suffer so much." He said, his voice breaking at the end, and Entrapta's eyes widened in concern, as she tentatively reached out again, and took one of his hands into hers.

"Hordak, I have done so many bad things in my life that hurt others in my pursuit of more knowledge about Etheria and First Ones Tech, and I only realized it after I joined the Rebellion again after Horde Prime began his invasion and took you away to somewhere deep in space that I couldn't find you." She said, and he looked at her, surprised for a moment, before squeezing her hand, making sure not to harm her with his talons. 

"I am no better. I tried to conquer the planet in the name of Horde Prime, and my forces destroyed so many towns and took so many innocent lives. I wanted to destroy the Princesses, and take you back, but perhaps, you were happier with the Rebellion. Why would you want me around, for pity?" Hordak asked, and Entrapta shook her head.

"Hordak, I want you around because you're my lab partner, and more importantly, you are my friend. I may not be good with feelings, but I do know that I want you by my side, as my friend, for as long as you want to have me as your friend too." 

Hordak's face immediately went a little red at Entrapta's words, and he could see that her face had gone red as well, before she flipped down her mask and began working on Janet again, gently taking her hand out of his, though she seemed very reluctant to do so.

Hordak went back to working on the wiring in his arm, though he couldn't help but think about Entrapta's words to him, and the feel of her gloved hand against his was engraved into his memory. 

After a long while of silence and working, Entrapta finally flipped up her mask and climbed down from where she was working on Janet and landed on the ground.

"Janet has been checked and repaired, so now we'll have easy transport to the center of Beast Island! We should be able to get there within a few hours!" She said, and looked over at Hordak, who just smiled at her.

"That is good news, but perhaps we should wait until tomorrow morning to continue our journey. Beast Island is dangerous during the daytime, it will most likely get even worse at night, and I don't want to see you getting hurt." He said, and Entrapta sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I'll make sure no monsters are going to attack us while I put up my portable forcefield to keep anything dangerous out." 

Entrapta then pulled out what appeared to be a staff from her bag, and began tracing it on the ground, though the traced haphazard circle Entrapta was making started to glow, and as soon as she connected the circle around Janet, the glowing energy began to rise and create a dome around their small camp.

As soon as the dome had closed off at the top, it glowed slightly brighter before disappearing completely, as Entrapta placed the staff back into her bag, as Hordak stared at her in confusion and awe. 

"You managed to create a portable forcefield that can be activated simply by tracing a circle into the ground of where you are currently located. How did you manage to do that?" He asked, and Entrapta thought back for a moment as she began digging more into her bag.

"Well, before we left Etheria to go to space, I had been working with the Rebellion for a few weeks, and I decided I should make new tech for any situations that I might have come across, so I decided to create this in case I was stranded out in space. It can create a sphere around one or two lifeforms and supply them with oxygen and keep them alive until they can get help, provided they don't die immediately from the crushing void of space."

She then pulled out her toolbox, and sat down next to Hordak, as she pulled out what appeared to be a large metal cylinder from her bag, and Hordak immediately realized why Entrapta's rucksack was so heavy while he was carrying it. 

It was an arm cannon.

"Entrapta, where did you get that?" He asked, as Entrapta began pulling out wiring and metal tubes from her bag and placing them down in her lap to make sure they wouldn't get dirty from the thin layer of sand and soil that covered the ground.

"I've actually been working on it secretly while you were asleep back at Dryl, because I knew that one day, we would go somewhere dangerous, and you would need one again. This arm cannon is based off the design of the clone's arm cannons, and the arm cannon you created that Catra told me about." She said, and then held out her hand to Hordak.

"Here, let me see your arm. I can start connecting the wiring from the cannon to the wiring that connects your armor and nervous system, while it's calm and we aren't being attacked by anything right now."

Hordak looked at her for a moment, before slowly extending his arm towards Entrapta, who eagerly began to work right away, multiple tendrils of her hair connecting wiring and tubing together so it circled around the armor, while another few slowly picked up the arm cannon and brought it closer to her and Hordak.

Entrapta took a deep breath as she began connecting the wiring that was connected to Hordak's nervous system through the armor to the arm cannon. It was a delicate process, one that required the utmost concentration, otherwise Hordak could get severely hurt.

He was aware of this, and was trying his best not to fidget, but he trusted Entrapta with his life, and he didn't want her to feel like he didn't trust her, so he kept very still as she connected the last pieces of wiring together. 

"Whew, that was stressful, but also very fascinating. How does it feel? Does the cannon work? Try it out!" Entrapta said excitedly as she used her hair to slowly step away as Hordak stood up, examining the arm cannon closely.

"Is there anything specific I need to do, or does it only require a mental command?" He asked, making sure that it was pointed in the opposite direction, away from Entrapta.

"It should act like your previous arm cannons, but I have added something a little extra to it." She said, and Hordak looked at her curiously as she sprung up and walked closer towards him, running her gloved hands over the metal contraption before her fingers caught in a panel, causing it to spring open.

Inside was a simple colored keypad with what appeared to be different codes written upon different keys, as the small screen lit up into a faint blue.

"What...is that, Entrapta?" Hordak asked curiously, as he reached out to teach it with his hand before Entrapta gently pushed his hand away from it and held his hand with her hair as she examined it closer.

"It's a customization option I wanted to test out, where you can change the color of the light cannon's beam into something that's your choice, if you want. I didn't really believe it was important at first, but installing the wiring and mechanics only took about a day in the lab, so I decided to add it in anyway. Do you like it?"

Hordak looked at Entrapta and smiled warmly to the point where Entrapta could feel her face heating up, but she looked into his eyes and smiled back.

"I love it, it was a...thoughtful gesture. Do you have a preference or recommendation for which color I should decide on choosing?" He asked, and Entrapta thought for a moment, before using her hair to type in a code into the keypad.

The arm cannon began to glow white, before a small robotic voice emanated from a speaker located within, sounding almost like Darla.

"Code #9400D3 has been input into experimental arm cannon #15, color verifying...verifying...verification complete."

The white glow slowly turned into a lavender color, then lilac, then amethyst, before finally settling into a dark violet color. 

The arm cannon's violet glow cast light all across Hordak and Entrapta's campsite and it lit up their faces with a violet color.

"It's so mesmerizing, it reminded me of Dryl, I thought that maybe you would enjoy the color as well. Do you like it?" Entrapta asked, and Hordak marveled at the new color of his arm cannon before the glow faded and the panel hiding the keypad snapped shut.

"I find it...aesthetically pleasing. Thank you for putting so much effort into making this for me. I promise I will use it to protect you as much as I am able." He said, and Entrapta smiled, using her hair to gently surround him in an embrace as she propped herself up and hugged him.

"Thanks, lab partner." 

~~~

At the beach on Beast Island, a small animal was sniffing around the rock where Hordak and Entrapta has decided to hide their ship.

It walked around the rock, and looked up to see a strange silhouette sitting atop of it.

It was quite small, with pointed ears and a pointed tail, clawed fingers, and a slightly chubby body.

The animal crept closer until the small creature hissed at it, causing it to panic and bolt away, as the smaller creature laughed at the scared animal.

"Useless." 

Hordak's voice rang from the creature's mouth, as it unfolded the small wings on its back and began flying deeper into Beast Island.


End file.
